


Pleasing You

by emziewrites



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, at the end.., there is a tiny plot if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 19:34:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9138916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emziewrites/pseuds/emziewrites
Summary: “Noct – ah! N-Noct. This is crazy. Some-someone might notice you’re gone, and come looking for you! We should go back to the party.” He insisted, though his words weren’t entirely believable. Noctis wouldn’t stop, not without a firm, absolute refusal. Prompto’s protests were weak at best, because both of them knew that what they were doing wasn’t crazy, no one was going to look for them and they’d both voiced how boring the party had been so going back was the last thing on either of their minds.The first thing on Noctis’s mind though, was getting the form fitting suit off Prompto’s body and pinning the blond to his bed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So set in an AU where everything is okay and there are parties that Prompto is invited to cos... he's the Prince's bff or whatever idek but that's not what's important here~~~~ >3 some PWP with a tiny little hint of a plot at the end cos I can never help myself from slamming some feels on the table. 
> 
> Anyways, please do tell me what you think!! 
> 
> And Happy New Year~!

 

“Noct – ah! N-Noct. This is crazy. Some-someone might notice you’re gone, and come looking for you! We should go back to the party.” He insisted, though his words weren’t entirely believable. Noctis wouldn’t stop, not without a firm, absolute refusal. Prompto’s protests were weak at best, because both of them knew that what they were doing wasn’t crazy, no one was going to look for them and they’d both voiced how boring the party had been so going back was the last thing on either of their minds. 

 

The first thing on Noctis’s mind though, was getting the form fitting suit off Prompto’s body and pinning the blond to his bed. 

 

Mouths clashing, fingers grabbing and tugging to remove coats and vests, kicking off polished shoes, Noctis very nearly had Prompto upon his bed when he realised how fast they were moving, at a pace they hadn’t gone before. Everything about their relationship had been paced out like a drawn out movie, since advancing from the friend to boyfriend stage had taken many, many years to begin with. The last thing he wanted to do was overwhelm his best friend. He pulled away, hands cupping Prompto’s warmed cheeks, staring into eyes blue as a clear sky. “Prom… is this okay? Do you want to slow down?”

 

Prompto’s answer was to crush their lips together again, digging his fingers into Noctis’s black hair. Smiling against his mouth, Noctis returned the kiss in kind, finishing the task of unbuttoning Prompto’s shirt and unbuckling both of their belts before lying Prompto down upon the soft bed. With Prompto’s shirt open, he touched each place he’d discovered were Prompto’s turning points. Squirming as Noctis lay him down on the bed, Prompto chuckled into the Prince’s mouth, his arms slung around his shoulders, gripping at his shirt with one hand and the other still tangled in his hair.

 

Fingers roamed down his chest and Prompto hummed in excitement, breaking the kiss so he could reach for the side table where their supplies were kept. Just as he’d grabbed the needed items, his belt and pants were being undone and his hard-on was already cupped through the thin fabric of his cotton underwear by a skilful hand. “Aaaah, Noct…” He moaned, bucking into the hand, hissing sharply at the friction. “Shit!”

 

Noctis chuckled, smirking wickedly into another kiss, unrelenting as he palmed the ever hardening bulge. He gladly swallowed Prompto’s moans and gasps, returning the sounds with his own as Prompto finally managed to unbutton Noctis’s shirt and rubbed his thumbs over firm nipples. Gasping softly, Noctis pulled back, sitting up while his gaze fell upon Prompto’s dazed expression. “Prom…” He whispered, fingers teasing at the hem of Prompto’s pants. A slight nod was all it took and Noctis had the pants – along with his underwear – off in an instant, bending Prompto’s knees towards his chest to remove them easily, tossing them aside.

 

He didn’t give Prompto a chance to bring his legs back down, hooking them over his shoulders as he bent Prompto up, shifting forward to support him. Licking his lips as he stared over Prompto’s exposed cock and down his lover’s body, Noctis gave another wicked grin which brought a whimper from Prompto’s flushed chest. “Noct…” He pleaded, folding his arms across his face. “Please don’t tease me right now, dude. I can’t wait much longer.”

 

Noctis hummed, taking note of Prompto’s request, but also knowing the last thing he wanted to do was hurt Prompto by taking things _too_ fast. “Just a few moments, Prom.” He assured him, parting Prompto’s cheeks and opening his mouth to slide his tongue flat and firm against Prompto’s clenching entrance. Prompto let out a shuddering moan, knees trying to come together around Noctis’s head, a strong profanity trying to force its way from between where his teeth bit into his bottom lip.

 

Working his tongue across the muscles again and again, Noctis slipped a hand around and leisurely stroked his lover’s erection, the tip leaking heavily of precum that he used to make the motions smoother. He dipped his tongue in, pushing as far as he could go, groaning as the ring of muscle clenched down.

 

“Nooooct…” Prompto whined. “Gods… _please_!”

 

Reaching for the bottle of lube, Noctis popped open the bottle with his thumb and made a show of dribbling the clear fluid down onto Prompto’s exposed genitals and entrance. The way Prompto’s face scrunched up with excited pleasure was too cute and Noctis let Prompto’s hips back down onto the bed and captured the blond’s mouth in an adoring kiss as he slid one finger into him, his other hand still stroking Prompto’s aching cock.

 

Prompto’s arms clung to his shoulders and moaned into the kiss, gladly letting Noctis set the pace, sliding his tongue around Noctis’s and arching as Noctis curled two fingers inside of him, his own toes curling in kind, almost nudging that perfect spot. It was enough to bring him to release and he cried out, the sound closing as a whimper at the back of his throat, white drops pooling in the slight grooves of his abdomen – the “abs” he was proudly working towards.

 

Noctis slowed his pace a little to allow Prompto a moment to breathe, moving down the blond’s body to lap the cum into his mouth, humming as he went as if appreciating the flavour. It wasn’t the nicest in the world, but he found that Prompto’s dick responding in his hand was arousing enough. Prompto had the easiest kinks to prod and Noctis was more than happy to tease them.

 

When Prompto’s panting evened out, Noctis pushed Prompto back up into the position he’d been in before, his ass high in the air and genitals in reach of Noctis’s mouth and tongue. He began stroking him again, fingers curling and stretching, and earning a keening whine when Noctis sucked upon his balls. “Oh god… oh god yes, _please_!” Prompto pleaded. “I want to cum again, please let me come again!”

 

By the time Noctis was curling three fingers deep, Prompto was trembling, his whole body tingling and fast on the road to his second orgasm.

 

Noctis carefully retracted his fingers, gave his cock a swift lick up and suck upon the head, digging his tongue against the slit to taste his cum, Prompto whimpering in pleasure. “Now.” He muttered, guiding Prompto’s hand to his cock. “Stroke yourself, Prom. I’ll be with you shortly.” He muttered, kissing Prompto’s balls once more before easing Prompto’s ass back down onto the two pillows he propped there for his comfort.

 

Purple tinted eyes watched him closely as Noctis stepped off the bed to make removing his pants easier, the black fabric forgotten on the floor, his dick standing proud and leaking. As he knelt back on the bed, Prompto reached with his free hand and Noctis obliged, unable to deny his lover what he wanted. Pale eyelashes fluttered as he used his elbow to ease himself to a better position, his palm cradling the Prince’s girth. Looking up through the curtain of his eyelashes, Prompto leaned his lips towards the head, lips ghosting the tip, breathing cool hair upon it. Noctis sighed and ran fingers into Prompto’s hair. Prompto was always gentle when he did this, never taking all of Noctis into his mouth straight away, always slow and steady. He savoured as he pleasured and it drove Noctis crazy.

 

His tongue circled the groove under the head, catching on the slit and pressing against it. Lips closed around it and Prompto hummed as he lightly sucked, tongue lapping the slit like a lollipop, his cheeks hallowed and eyes staring innocently at the Prince who could feel the sensation of Prompto’s touch right down to the tips of his toes.

 

“Fuck, Prom…” Noctis whispered. “You’re so good to me, Prompto.” He continued, stroking Prompto’s hair. Reassurance and praise was another thing that got Prompto going, his confidence swelling. Prompto took a few breaths through his nose and eased the whole of Noctis’s dick into his mouth, the tip grazing the back of his throat, almost setting off his gag reflex. Swirling his tongue, Prompto shifted back, and then went again, each time adding more and more saliva to Noctis’s skin.

 

“Prom… Prom, the condom…” Noctis muttered, realising what Prompto was doing.

 

Allowing Noctis to stop him from going down upon him again, Prompto looked up. “I don’t want it.” He muttered.

 

“Prom – ”

 

Prompto kissed the tip of Noctis’s dick, which was still pointed at Prompto’s face. “This cum belongs inside of me, Noct…” He said. “I _want_ it inside me.”

 

They had never gone without a condom before, even though they’d both gone through the thorough tests to ensure they were both clean. Noctis just liked to be careful. Not to mention, it was an easier clean up afterwards. But, it had been almost a year since their relationship had become intimately physical and Noctis had had a feeling Prompto had wanted to try something like this – he’d tried being subtle or pretending to forget the condoms in the drawer many times, but hadn’t flat out said what he wanted before.

 

Sighing, Noctis gripped Prompto’s chin and thumbed his bottom lip. “You’re sure about this.” He stated.

 

Prompto nodded. “I just want to see if I like it.” He admitted, and then slipped the tip of his tongue out to prod at Noctis’s thumb, sheepish smirk forming at the corners of his mouth, lips hanging open.

 

 _Ah, experimentation_ , now Noctis fully understood. “Very well.” He agreed.

 

Excitement bubbled in Prompto and he kissed down Noctis’s dick, nosing at the dark hairs at the base. “Thank you, Noct…”

 

“You stopped touching yourself.” Noctis noted, moving away from Prompto’s mouth and back down to where he was needed most. “I never said you could stop, Prompto.”

 

Prompto didn’t need to utter an apology, the quip harmless teasing, but he began to stoke himself again nonetheless, whimpering each time his thumb brushed the tip.

 

Noctis applied more lubricant, sliding his fingers into Prompto to ensure he was still stretched enough, and then aligned himself to his lover, tip just touching his entrance. As always, he gained Prompto’s attention, maintaining eye contact and nodding, waiting for Prompto’s nod in return. And then he began to ease himself in.

 

It was always tight, Prompto’s body hot and firm around him, but now he felt it without rubber and the sensation was incredible. “Oh gods.” He muttered, a hand braced on either side of Prompto’s waist, his thighs slowly nearing the backs of Prompto’s bent legs. “Oh _fuck_ you feel so good, Prom.” He hissed.

 

Prompto licked his lips, breath hitching when Noctis made that last movement, hips now flush against him.

 

In moments Noctis had picked up a rhythm, quick but measured, hands under Prompto’s bent knees to keep them spread, because he wanted to watch Prompto come undone beneath him. The pace was such that each thrust in was met with a slap of skin meeting skin and Prompto thrived off it, the sound and the feel, a familiar knot tightening in his abdomen.

 

Prompto continued to pump his erection, panting erratically, eyes scrunching shut as he could feel himself reaching ever nearer to his orgasm. “Noct – I-I’m close!”

 

“Me too.” Noctis mumbled, his voice strained, but somehow composed. It seemed nothing fazed the Prince, not even in the thralls of sex. He grunted though, a sound Prompto recognised well, but before he could tighten around him, he felt the knot within him reaching breaking point and he gasped, breaths short cries before he let out one final keening squeak, his cum spilling down his abdomen again. His orgasm sent shivers through him and his muscles clamped around Noctis without remorse.

 

As Prompto opened his eyes, he watched as Noctis’s skin seemed to tingle with pleasure, the Prince still thrusting desperately, aching for release. Prompto  reached for Noctis’s face, touching his cheek with the tips of his fingers, trailing down and off his jaw. With eye contact maintained, Prompto settled Noctis with a seductive stare, effectively catching Noctis off guard even before he spoke. “Come in me, Your Highness.” His voice rasped but steady.

 

And that did it. Noctis rutted into him a few shaky times with stuttered grunts and moans, his cum spilling into Prompto’s spent body. “ _Fffffffuck_!” He exclaimed,

 

They didn’t move for several moments, Noctis leaning over Prompto, catching his breath, Prompto stroking the Prince’s hair, gaze fond. And _loving_ the way he could feel the cum beginning to spill from his entrance. He’d have to convince Noctis to do it like that more often.

 

Eventually, Noctis regained the will to move and he carefully pulled out from Prompto, cum trailing out of him. “Oh fuck…” He muttered, biting his bottom lip. It looked way too good. He pulled Prompto’s ass up again and lapped at the trail before driving his tongue into Prompto, sucking and slurping at him, collecting cum as he went.

 

“Nnnn, Noct… I’m gonna get hard again…” Prompto whined. “I don’t think I can go again so soon…” He admitted. As Noctis let him down, Prompto sighed, arms and legs spread out. “Maaaaan... I don’t think I can walk, Noct.” He whined. “You weren’t mucking around tonight.”

 

“I never muck around.” Noctis stated as he climbed off the bed. Prompto settled him with a stare that read ‘you know what I mean, asshole’, but he ignored it. He sighed though, running a hand through his hair as he walked towards the bathroom, discarding his dress shirt as he went. “Oh well, I guess I’ll have to enjoy this delightfully warm bath all on my own. It’s too bad you’ll have to miss out, Prom.”

 

“A bath?!” Prompto whimpered desperately, rolling onto his belly and reaching out with grabbing hands in Noctis’s direction. “ _Nooooooooct_ ~!”

 

Chuckling, Noctis returned to the bedside and leaned over his lover. “Well then, my Princess, allow me to escort you to the bathroom.” There was a roll of his eyes before Noctis rolled Prompto onto his back once more and was kissing him firmly as he looped weak arms around his neck and used his own to lift Prompto into his arms. He wasn’t by any means the strongest person in the world, but there was something about carrying Prompto that made him want to do it all the time.

 

It helped that Prompto was lithe in stature.

 

“You know you’re the only one allowed to call me ‘Princess’.” Prompto pointed out, happily relaxing in Noctis’s arms.

 

“Considering that I’m a Prince and I love you, it’s more or less a deserving title. I don’t use it in a mocking way.” Noctis assured him. The bathroom was cool and well lit, highlighting the marks where Prompto and Noctis had dragged nails against each other’s skin. Noctis sighed as he sat Prompto down upon the wide ledge of the spa-bath, brushing blond hair from his eyes. “If only you _were_ a Princess. This whole process would be so much easier.” He muttered, then turned to run the water.

 

Prompto hummed. Noctis’s expression had gone from adoration to frustration and the reason was clear. Since they’d finished high school, society had been asking the age old question: _when will the Prince marry a Princess and life happily ever after?_

 

It was agonising for Noctis and Prompto knew all too well how it ate away at his lover’s patience.

 

“Noct…” Prompto muttered, reaching for Noctis’s arm with the tips of his fingers.

 

Dark blue eyes met his and Prompto smiled warmly, fingers finally finding purchase enough to bring the Prince back to his side. “If it makes you feel better, dude, I’ll always be your Princess.”

 

Noctis’s eyes were full of adoration once again and his smile was bright, squinting his eyes slightly. “Oh, Prom…” He whispered, bending over to touch lips to Prompto’s. “One day I’ll have your hand, I promise you now. I’ll marry you.”

 

“But the city – ”

 

“The city will swallow it and respect that I am in love with the most beautiful, adoring, funny and _perfect_ person I have ever known.” Noctis stated firmly. “In short: they can suck it.”

 

Prompto cracked, leaning back with laughter, slapping his leg as Noctis tried to stop him from falling.

 

To no avail.

 

Water and soap suds splashed and flurried into the air, Prompto’s body bent in the half filled bath, Noctis’s hand behind his head, half in the bath himself. For a few moments they stared at one another in shock, and then broke into laughter again.

 

“Are you okay?” Noctis managed, eyes brimming with tears of mirth.

 

Prompto nodded, laughing too hard to speak.

 

As long as Noctis was there, he would be okay. So that meant, he supposed, he would _always_ be okay.

 


End file.
